As the Cherry Blossom Bloomed
by Erisol-all-the-way-yo
Summary: Well I wrote this story for my friend Celeste so it has her in it but it is a Gerita fanfic she's just mentioned. Okay so in it Feli goes over to Celeste's house only to find that Celeste has another friend over not that he minds . Lemon in it in chapter... Two wooo! I think if you read it you might like it! Even if summary is sucky.
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano was walking down Van Vliet, towards his best friend's house, Celeste. Celeste had been his friend since the start of middle school. Now after three fun filled years they were off to high school. Celeste had tried out for an art school named Canterbury along with two of her other friends Kathleen and Jillian. Feliciano had also tried out for the school for he absolutely adored drawing. Celeste had gotten in along with Feliciano with ease. At the moment he was on his way to go paint a picture of Celeste sitting under the cherry blossom near her house. He walked up the driveway and over to the steps; knocking on her door he got an answer from her brother Chris.

"Ciao Chris; where is your sister? I wanted to draw a picture of her." He asked.

"I think she's in her room with one of her new friends from Canterbury." He responded pointing to the stairs.

"Grazie Chris." Feli said hugging Chris.

Feli walked up the three or four steps and turned right knocking on Celeste's door. He heard someone come over to the door and open it. He stepped in running over and hugging Celeste.

"How are you amico?" He asked looking at her.

"I was just hanging out with my friend Ludwig; I met him at school he's in one of my classes." She pointed at the boy who sat down on her bed.

Feli let go of Celeste and ran over to Ludwig, jumping on him and kissing his cheeks. "Il piacere to meet you amico"

Ludwig blushed not knowing what to do; Celeste laughed pulling Feli off of him and sitting him next to Ludwig on the bed.

"Wie war das mit, I've never met you before." Ludwig asked.

"Ve~ I always greet new friends like that. Is that wrong?"

"Of course that is wrong you albern italienischen!"

"Ludwig its okay, he is always kissing people I mean sure it's not a great idea but that's the way he is." Celeste defended.

"If you say this is how he is, then I will believe you Celeste. You have known die italienische longer than I have."


	2. Chapter 2

Feli lay down on the bed pulling Celeste and Ludwig down with him. Celeste laughed while Ludwig blushed deeply turning his head from Feliciano.

"What's wrong Luddy? Your cheeks are all red." Feli said leaning over him.

"Uh well its nothing. I was just looking around the room."

Feli leaned onto Ludwig more and looked around the room trying to see what was interesting to him. Everything looked the same so he didn't know what to say.

"Ve~ doesn't it look the same as always? What is there to look at?" He asked.

Ludwig looked up at Feliciano's face seeing his eyes fill with confusion. Ludwig felt his pants get a bit tighter and Feliciano's eyes change from confusion to surprise. He jumped off Ludwig, grabbing his hand and pulled him to the door.

"We'll be right back amico! I must take care of something with Luddy!"

Celeste looked surprised but waved them off reaching over to her desk to grab one of her many manga's from the towering pile. Feli walked over to the bathroom pulling Ludwig in with him. He shut the door and sat Ludwig down on the edge of the bathtub and sat down in front of him.

"Are you okay Ludwig, your pants got stretto when I was leaning on you." He commented with concern.

"It's nothing, you can forget about it. I'll be fine." He said trying to stand up.

"No I want to help you, is there anything I can do to help." Feli said pushing against him.

Ludwig pulled Feli against him feeling his pants get even tighter than before, Feli felt it too and his eyes widened, shocked. Ludwig sighed letting go of Feli, "There isn't much you can do to help Feli…" He said sitting down again.

"Actually Luddy I think I understand how to help you!" Feli said pulling him up.

"What do you mean italienische? How do you plan on helping?"

Feli didn't answer he just bent down pulling of Ludwig's pants. Ludwig felt the freedom for his erection and sighed in relieve. Feli looked up at Ludwig seeing his face he decided to try out his new idea. Forgetting about painting Celeste he pulled off his underwear and threw them with Ludwig's pants in the corner. Feli lifted his hand to the pulsing erection and grabbed it in his hand rubbing up and down. Ludwig moaned softly at Feliciano's touch, Feliciano heard and put his mouth over it. He sucked on it a bit, hearing the moans coming from Luddy. He put his tongue on Ludwig's dick and licked at the head he hummed one of his favorite Italian songs. Ludwig shivered in pleasure tossing his head back. Feli pulled back, saliva from his mouth still on the other man's dick.

"How is that Luddy did I do well?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You're not done yet mein kleiner italienische. Now I'm going to give you some pleasure as well."

Ludwig then pulled Feli up to his feet before pulling off his pants and underwear. He grabbed Feli's own neglected erection and Feli gasped in delight. Ludwig heard and began to work his hand up and down; he put his thump on the tip of his head and rubbed against it making Feli moan loudly.

"Ve~ L-Luddy… P-please p-put it in me~" Feli stuttered.

"Are you sure Feli I'm not sure if that's a good idea…" He said looking into his eyes.

"Y-yes I want it p-please~"

"Okay then wenig italienische."

Ludwig turned Feli around and positioned his erection up against the opening. He slipped in slowly complaining about how tight he was. He felt Feli relax slightly so he put the rest of it in moaning, Feli grunted not used to the feeling yet.

"Do you want me to stop?" He questioned.

"Ve non si fermano I can handle it I'm not as debole as I seem." Feli answered.

Ludwig felt him relax again and pulled out before slamming back into him, he slipped in and out with ease feeling he climax coming soon. Ludwig spun Feli around again and tossed his legs over his own shoulders he moved around trying to find one spot inside of Feli. Ludwig slammed into once more and Feli screamed out in pleasure, and Luddy knew he had hit Feli's prostate. He grinned as he hit his climax inside of Feliciano, feeling as if he had neglected Feli's own erection he quickly grabbed it pumping at it with his hand.

"Luddy something is happening it feels weird down there!" Feli cried out.

"It's okay Feliciano release it, you'll be fine." He comforted.

Feli reached his climax and released his cum all over Ludwig's chest. He looked up at Ludwig's face and started to apologise but was stopped by the other boy kissing him passionately. Feliciano licked at his lip biting and nibbling at it until Ludwig opened his mouth. Feli felt Ludwig's tongue in his mouth it felt a bit strange but then again after what he had just done this was only a little weird. Ludwig pulled away from Feliciano and pulled out his dick as well.

"We should get cleaned up and go back to see Celeste before she gets worried." Ludwig said getting a cloth from under the sink and wetting it.

Feli nodded in agreement and went over to the sink, Ludwig took the wet cloth and wiped at his chest getting off most of Feli's cum. Feli reached over to Ludwig and wiped at the mess with his finger taking a bit. He stuck his finger in his mouth tasting it; he made a funny face and washed his mouth out. Ludwig laughed and took some himself tasting it.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's not that bad Feli, why do you make a lustigen Gesicht?" He asked.

"It was icky~ I like pasta more!" He cried.

"Of course you do, don't you have pasta everyday at school?" He laughed. "Here use this and clean up yourself."

"Okay then! Thank you mia amante you are very kind!"

When they both finished cleaning up and got their clothes on, they went out to the hallway and across to Celeste's room. Feli knocked on the door and walked in jumping onto Celeste and snuggling up against her. Celeste giggled and pet his hair, Ludwig sighed going over and sitting down next to them.

"Guess what we just did Celeste! I played with Luddy!" He laughed.

"Oh so you guys are getting along? That's good I want you both to get along!" She said smiling at them.

"I'm glad I came over today! Oh hey can I draw you please~ I really want to that's why I came over." Feli said looking up at her.

"Oh ya sure and Ludwig if you want you can draw as well." She said standing up.

"Oh ah I can't draw. I'm not really good at it." Ludwig commented.

"Then Feli can teach you he's really good!"

"Uh okay I guess I could try it." He said.

Feli jumped up and grabbed Celeste and Ludwig before going out the door towards the back door towards the cherry blossom. They walked out the door and set up easels. Celeste went over and sat on the ground next to the tree while Feli picked up and pencil and started to draw the blossoms falling around her. Feli was almost done when he looked over to see how Ludwig had done when he saw him getting upset.

"What's wrong Luddy, are you having trouble?" He asked.

"Da I'm having problems I told you I'm not good at drawing."

"What are you having trouble with? So far it looks really good!" Feli complimented.

"I can't draw her at all, I drew the tree but I can't draw Celeste." He pouted.

"I can help! Here let me show you."

He took Ludwig's arm and started to show him the movement to draw Celeste under the tree. "See that looks lovely Luddy!" He pulled away from Ludwig smiling at the progress. Ludwig grabbed Feli's face in his hands and kissed him on the lips, hiding behind the easel.

"Thank you Feliciano you are a great friend to me." He said smiling.

"Hey you guys are you done!" Celeste shouted over.

"Si circa amico, I just need to do a couple of more things and Luddy is almost done as well!" Feliciano answered.

"Okay can't wait you guys."

"Feli can you please help me with this; bitte?"

"Ve~ of course Luddy anytime just let me finish mine quickly." He said finishing off his own picture.

"Danke Feliciano"

Feliciano finished off his picture and looked it over quickly to make sure it looked okay then went over to Ludwig`s picture. He pressed himself against Ludwig`s chest and grabbed his hand pulling his arm over his shoulder so Luddy could draw with his help. He smiled and leaned against his chest feeling the warmth from him, Feli looked up at Ludwig only to see him blushing, a deep red.


	5. Chapter 5

Feliciano finished off his picture and looked it over quickly to make sure it looked okay then went over to Ludwig`s picture. He pressed himself against Ludwig`s chest and grabbed his hand pulling his arm over his shoulder so Luddy could draw with his help. He smiled and leaned against his chest feeling the warmth from him, Feli looked up at Ludwig only to see him blushing, a deep red.

"Are you going to help me or just Kuscheln gegen Mich Feliciano?" He questioned.

"Ve~ I'll help you finish your bellissima immagine but I don't think it would hurt to rannicchiarsi contro di voi would it?"

"I guess not if it's only a little but we should finish the picture for Celeste, don't you think?"

"Ve~ okay let's finish it, now Luddy what do you want to draw? Right now you still need her face and her arms, what do you want to start on?"

"I guess we could work on her arms."

"Okay! Easy first we want to start at her shoulders." Feli commented.

With Feliciano's help Ludwig finished the picture quickly and when Feli stepped back to look at it he saw an amazing picture. Celeste came over to look at them.

"Wow you guys they're amazing I love them!" She said giving them hugs.

"Celeste can I please have the one Luddy made please~ I really like it!" He begged.

"Well sure if Ludwig is fine with giving it to you." She responded.

"Uh sure Feli you can have it, I mean I'm sure Cel doesn't need two of them."

"Well I wouldn't have minded having two but if Feli wants it and you say that it's okay then I'm cool with that." She smiled and handed Feli the picture.

Feliciano ran over to Celeste giving her a big hug then went over to Ludwig giving him a big hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Wow Feli I didn't know you liked my friend here! When did this happen?" She asked surprised.

"Ve~ it happened just before we left your room." He said with a smile.

"Aw so cute I like you two as a couple you're cute together!" Celeste said. "Can I get a picture of you two please~?!"

"Of course Celeste we would be happy to pose for you!" Feli said.

"Thank you so much it will only take me a couple of seconds to get my camera okay? I'll be right back." She said running back to her house.

Feli laughed and stretched up kissing Ludwig; the italian wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck snuggling against him. Celeste came back with her camera and when she saw them see hid behind the cherry blossom, taking the cutest picture to show her friends. Ludwig saw the flash but was so happy to have Feli in his arms he only hugged him closer instead of making him pose for the picture.


End file.
